Zelda My Way
by Sheikah101
Summary: When two sisters fall into the game Zelda Ocarina of Time it's up to Link and Sheik to keep them out of trouble. Sheik is his own person in this story. SheikXoc LinkXoc On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Kit was in her room studying for the math test she had Monday morning

'God I hate math' the seventeen-year-old thought, playing with her shoulder length black hair. 'I just have one year of high school left. Why can't I just say screw it and go play Zelda. Oh that's right because her mother would just give her the your seventeen years old and not responsible at all speech.'

"You were on the GameCube all day yesterday! It's my turn now!" A very loud voice shouted.

'Great' she thought rolling her emerald green eyes 'now they're trying to give me a headache.' Kit got up and walked into the game room. Kit wasn't what you'd call tall. She was 5'2" and wasn't getting any taller. She had a small frame and wore shirts two sizes to big for her. She was defiantly a tomboy. Her sister Kayla had long black hair and slightly darker green eyes. Samuel had black hair and blue eyes.

Kayla, her younger by one year sister, and Samuel, her younger by 5 years brother, were fighting over the game system. Again. Samuel had the controller and Kay had the game.

"Why don't we just let Kit play?" The 12 year old boy suggested "She's beat Ocarina of Time four times now."

"I think Kay should play. She needs to finish up her game anyway." Kit replied .

"Yay!" Kay said "will you navigate for me? Please!" Kay gave her the puppy dog look with her big green eyes.

"Fine" Kit said "but I'm not going to play until you finish the forest temple. Got it?"

"Yep!" Kay said happily. Kit rolled her eyes at her younger sisters' behavior.

"You're such a nerd" Kit said teasingly.

"I know." Kay replied smiling. Samuel never got along with them so he went to get something to eat and left them to their foolishness. As soon as they got the system turned on and Kay on her game and defeated the two wolfos that sprung to life the power went out and everything was extremely quiet.

"Kay?" Kit asked "where are you?" The lights came back on and Kay was gone. "Moms gonna kill me" Kit said with a groan.

When Kay woke up she was on a grassy field of some kind with a pool of water and vines growing all over the walls.

'Where am I?' She thought to herself.

"Link! How do we get to the treasure chest that high up? I bet it's the dungeon map!" A slightly annoying female voice asked.

"Can you just be quiet for a minuet? Please Navi. You're driving me crazy." This voice was deeper and defiantly male. Kay looked for the source of the voices and saw a boy and a glowing light floating around his head walking up to her. Link saw the girl sitting on the ground.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Link! She could be working for Ganondorf!" The little fairy shouted.

"She's hurt Navi. We can't just leave her here." Kay winced when she stood up.

'I must've hit my head.' "Where are we?"

"The forest temple in Hyrule." Link replied.

'No way! Am I asleep? I have to be this can't be real!' Kay thought to herself. "Really?" Kay asked.

"Yes" replied Link and Navi at the same time.

"Would you like to help finish the temple? We can't just leave you here and I'm afraid I can't just let you wonder around. You could get lost and hurt." Link said thoughtfully. "I'd love to help" Kay said "but I'm not good with weapons or fighting or anything link that."

"That's fine. Navi's not that useful and I keep her around" Link said jokingly. Kay smiled and laughed a little.

'Wow' Link thought 'she's really been helpful. Not with fighting but with puzzles and such. I'd still be working on some of them if it weren't for her.'

After arguing about walking on ground where the ceiling kept falling they finely made it to the boss chamber. Kay stood out of the fenced in area. Link didn't want her to get hurt. Link walked around in the chamber but didn't find anything interesting except for the identical paintings hanging around the room.

"There's nothing here. "Link stated. He started walking back towards Kay but then the fence rose up and Ganon emerged from one of the paintings.

"It's not really Ganon!" Kay shouted. "It's just a puppet. Shoot the painting you see it coming out of with your bow! After that it'll shoot energy balls at you so you'll have to hit them back at him!"

'How does she know this?' Link thought before he saw a very big black horse running at him from a painting. He shot the paintings and everything she said was true. After the battle a large blue portal opened and Link and Kay stepped into it.

________________________________________________________________________

"Take care of each other !" Saria shouted as they were teleporting back to the Great Deku Trees grove. Kay remembered when she saw it die in the game. She was so emotional when it came to Link and his quest. She cried for about an hour after it died. Kit just told her to shut up and stop being a cry baby. They both walked toward a little green sprout growing in front of the old dead tree.

Kay remembered it popped out of the ground so she stayed back.

Link got a little to close so when the little tree burst from the ground he fell back on his bottom. Kay smiled at the surprised look on his face. She heard all of this the first time Kit beat the game so she decided to try to figure out how to get home. She remembered she was playing the game and then woke up here.

But how did it happen? Why her? Wouldn't Kit have been a better choice?

Kit was the down to earth sister. She could handle almost anything. Kay never thought she could be as good as Kit. Katrina was simply better than her at everything.

"Kay? We need to get out of here so I can figure out what to do with you." Link said gently so he wouldn't startle her.

"Huh? Oh.. Yea. Lets go." Kay replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A clearly female clocked figure frowned when she realized shed gotten the wrong sister. 'Oh well' she thought 'I can easily fix this. Though, this sister, Kay I believe her name is, isn't as useless as I originally thought. She seems to have the same knowledge of our world as the other would. But I should still fix this mistake.' The figure teleported away in a bright light from the tree she was in and went back to the chamber with her summoning tools preparing to get the right sister. This time she'd make sure she got the right one.

As Kay and Link were walking through the Kokiri village, Link thought he saw a flash in one of the many trees surrounding the area they were in.

"Did you see that?" Link questioned.

"See what?" Kay responded, confused.

"Never mind…" Link said. 'I must be seeing things' he thought 'what am I going to do with Kay? I can't just bring her in the temples with me, she'll get hurt. How am I going to get her home?' Link looked at her clothing. He hadn't noticed it till now. She wore the strangest purple tunic with blue woven leggings and odd boots. "Where are you from? If it isn't too far I could probably take you home before I visit the gorons. I normally take a few days between dungeons." Link started babbling about what he did on his breaks.

"I'm not sure how I got here and I'm pretty sure you can't ride a horse to get me there." Kay said smiling. Suddenly a person in blue wrappings jumped down in front of the pair. Kay immediately recognized him as Zelda in disguise. "Hi princess" Kay stated.

Sheiks eye twitched.

"Do I look like a woman to you?" the Sheikah was clearly displeased. Sheik had a deep voice and a masculine build. Kay wondered how the princess pulled this off. "I assure you I'm a male." Link was laughing his head off in the back. Sheik glared at him to try to shut him up. Unfortunately for the Sheikah it didn't work. "Who are you anyway? I came down here because of a disturbance in...." Kay cut him off.

"The force?" She smiled as Sheik glared at her.

"No a disturbance in the magical balance." He finished his sentence.

Link looked at Kay "She's probably the reason for it. She came out of no where. Navi and I found her Lying on the ground."

"Where is Navi?" Sheik questioned.

"In my hat, sleeping" Link replied with a happy look on his face. He was obviously enjoying the free time with out the little fairy yelling at him to do something he knew he'd eventually have to do, but it wasn't necessary for her to yell at him like a child.

"How is she breathing?" Kay looked at his hat curiously. "It has to be hot in there."

"I'm not sure. She can sleep through anything though. Especially me fighting in the dungeons. She didn't help at all with stupid princess Ruto." Link said with a frown.

Kay laughed at Link and his fish princess problems. "Does she really expect you to marry her?"

"That isn't the pressing issue at the moment." Sheik said in an impatient tone. "We need to figure out what to do with you."

"I think I should go along with Link and help with the dungeons." Kay said "Lighten up"

While the two were glaring at each other a purple vortex type thing opened up about ten feet off the ground. Link suddenly drew his sword and shield and jumped in front of Kay, while Sheik drew out several throwing knives from his loose wrapping. The small figure of a girl was roughly dropped to the ground. The vortex disappeared after she hit the ground. Link, without letting his guard down, slowly approached the figure. When he reached her he saw she was unconscious and put his sword and shield away. Link checked for a pulse and saw she was okay. "It's just a girl. She looks harmless." Kay walked up and immediately knew who she was.

"This is my older sister Kit! Is she ok?" Kay looked worried. Kay bent down and shook her sisters' shoulders. "Kit! Kit wake up! Hey! Get up!" Slowly Kit came back into consciousness

"W-where am I?" Kit tried to sit up but her head was killing her. "Ouch. What the heck happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Link asked, worried for his new friends' sister.

"I was talking to mom telling her Kay was at a friends' house. Then everything got dark and I woke up here. Where exactly is here?" Kit sat up and looked around finding everything looked so familiar.

"Currently we're in Kokiri Forest." Kay replied

"No, seriously. Where are we?" Kit said.

"She just told you. Kokiri Forest." Sheik replied emotionless.

Kit just sat there, staring at the ground processing the information. 'Dude, no way. This has to be a joke Kay put together. A really thought out joke.' She looked at Kay. Kay nodded to confirm that everything they said was true. "Guess I don't have to worry about that test Monday." Kit smiled meekly.

"Are you ok to walk?" Link asked politely. He was willing to carry her if she couldn't. Kit tried to stand but she has twisted her ankle in the fall.

"I don't think I can. It's twisted." Kit said pointing to her ankle. Link started to walk towards her, but Sheik beat him to it. He picked her up bridal style and began walking out of the forest. Kit blushed a little.

"Are you coming?" Sheik said to the other two as he carried her towards the hollow tree that was the entrance of Kokiri Forest. Link and Kay looked at each other, shrugged, and then ran off after the pair. "You can ride with me." Sheik said to the woman in his arms.

"Do I have a choice?" Kit asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Sheik replied with a smirk, though you couldn't see it for the cowl.

"Sheik," Kit asked quietly "why do you wear that cowl?"

"It's a sign of respect among Sheikah males. We wear them as soon as we turn ten, and when we come into adulthood we pierce our ears." Sheik replied while showing her his earrings. Kit nodded and shifted in his arms. Sheik noticed her discomfort. "Am I hurting you?" He asked gently.

"No. I'm just not used to being carried. This is the first time any ones ever carried me before." She replied with a slight smile. Link and Kay finally caught up to them. "What took you guys so long?" Kit asked.

"Mido recognized me and we started taking." Link said with a smirk of satisfaction.

"More like fighting" Kay said as she rolled her dark green eyes.

"Are you two ever outside? You're both so pale. And you look extremely exotic here. Black hair, green eyes, and pale skin aren't common here." Sheik stated.

"We go outside sometimes." Kay said "Not much, but we do go out." Kay finished her sentence as they reached the horses. Sheik sat kit on the large black mare, and then he climbed up after her.

"What's her name?" Kit asked.

"Azure" Sheik said "my aunt Impa named her."

"I didn't know Impa was you're aunt." Link said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Sheik replied. Link just shrugged and helped Kay onto Epona. "We're going to Kakariko Village. I have a two room house there we can stay in." Sheik said. He than turned his attention to Kit. "I'll fix your ankle when we get there. Tell me if it starts to hurt before that. I have numbing herbs in my pouch."

Then they sat off for Kakariko Village.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little busy with some things. Thank you for reviewing!!! This is mostly gonna be Kit and Sheik fluff : )

I don't own Zelda! Wish I did though.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The trip to town was an all day trip, much too every ones displeasure. It had been a long day for everyone. As they were riding, Link thought it'd be a good idea to ask where they're from. "You never did tell me where you two are from." He said to both girls.

"I'm not sure you'd believe us if we told you." Kit said with a grin. "I don't even believe it and I lived it." Kay nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Kay said looking at Sheik.

"For the last time I'm not a female. Do I look like a girl to you?" The Sheikah answered in an annoyed tone. "Goddesses, why can't you just stop talking?" He muttered under his breath. Kit giggled at her sisters' look. She looked like a child that had just been told they can't have candy. "It isn't funny. Haven't you heard her? The entire way up here that's all she's talked about. What has convinced her I'm a woman?" He said with his visible eyebrow twitching.

"It has something to do with where we're from" Kay said "sorry I thought you were a girl." The Sheikah just shook his head. "So… Are we there yet?"

"Yep! Here we are Sheiks wonderful house… Kinda." Link said with a large smile. He was just glad they could get some rest. Link hadn't been in the house yet but how bad could it be? Link had just finished putting Epona in the stall she slept in and Sheik did the same with Azure. As the girls waited for them to finish up, they decided to look around. They walked around the village knowing where everything was.

"This is actually kinda creepy. I was just about to go here on your game and do the fire temple." Kit said with an amazed look. Then she got a bit excited. "Do we get to help with the temples?" Kay nodded and looked at her sister. She noticed Kit was liming slightly.

"How's your ankle? I thought it was hurt pretty badly." Kay looked a little nervous. She had a feeling Sheik was going to be mad at them for wondering off at night, while Kit had a hurt ankle.

"It's not as bad now. Riding that stupid horse all day kept me off it. Now just my bottom hurts." Kit replied with a goofy smile. "I'm never getting on that thing again." They continued walking around for a while till they found the gate that led to the grave yard. "Wanna go in?" Kit asked, Hoping Kay would say yes. Kit shook her head no.

"Don't you remember there are ghosts in there? Ghosts that can light you on fire?" Kay said looking at the other girl like she was crazy.

"It's just one ghost, how bad could it be?" Kit said with a small smile. It was dark outside and they were both a little freaked out. The graveyard gave off an extremely bad vibe. They both took a step towards the haunted place. "Gotcha" a voice said suddenly from behind them. They both screamed and turned around. Kit fell down and hurt her ankle, again. Kay was holding on to the wall for dear life and when they saw Link laughing his head off and Sheik trying not to laugh, they were pissed.

"That wasn't funny!" Kay yelled, shaking slightly. Link stopped laughing and looked down to hide the huge grin that was on his face.

"It was Sheiks idea! Well, not really bit I got the idea from him. We were done with the horses and neither of us could find you guys, we were worried. And when we found you about to go in the graveyard, Sheik said we should get you back for worrying us like that." Link looked at Kay with a puppy dog look.

"It's okay. We shouldn't have wondered off alone." Kay said apologetically.

"I think I hurt my ankle again." Kit said with an annoyed look. Kay helped her stand up. "You're such a softie! Why'd you let him off that easy?" Kit whispered to her sister.

"He said it was sorry… And he gave me the puppy dog look!" Kay whispered back.

"Oh. Now I get it. You love him." Kit said slyly.

"W-what? D-do not!" Kay stammered and started blushing. Sheik was tired and didn't feel like listening to them think they were stealthy. He rolled his eyes and walked over to where they standing and picked Kit up.

"We should go home and rest for the remainder of the night. We need to make plans for the fire temple tomorrow." Sheik said to the arguing women. They all just nodded in agreement.

"Were you really worried about us?" Kit asked when they were a little farther than the others.

"I suppose." Sheik said in a quiet voice. "I don't like the idea of you running off at night. You could get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." She replied defensively.

"I know you can with most things, but not against Gannons' minions. You don't have a weapon and you're not trained in combat like Link and I are. I just want you to be safe as well as your sister." He said with a soft look and looked directly in her eyes. They both just stared at each other for a few minutes. Link and Kay walked up to them.

"You guys okay?" Link said feeling like he was interrupting something.

"We're fine" Sheik and Kit said in unison. Sheik started walking again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The walk back to Sheiks house was short. Link opened the front door and allowed everyone in before closing and locking it. It was the plainest most boring house they'd ever seen. There were five rooms, a kitchen/dining area, a living room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. "Wow," Kay said "it's, uh, nice?"

"This place sucks Sheik." Link said, not trying to be nice at all.

"I'm hardly here. You're lucky there's even a here." Sheik said with a glare.

"Uh, where are we going to sleep" Kit asked still in Sheiks arms.

"I really don't want to sleep with Sheik." Link said with his nose wrinkled up. "He's icky."

"He isn't icky." Kit said defensively.

"I think he is." Link said. He then decided to stick his tongue out at Kit.

"You're so immature. Jerk-face." Kit said.

"Meanie." Link said with a pout.

"Enough. You're all starting to give me a headache." Sheik said his visible eye twitching again. "Ladies you can have the room on the right. Link can have the room on the left. I'll sleep in the chair."

"Someone already beat you to it." Link stated.

"You can stay in the room with me if you want" Kit said shyly. "Kay won't mind sharing a room with you Link. So take her to bed with you please."

"You sure?" The boys asked at the same time.

"Positive, to both of you" Kit smiled at them "now lets go." Sheik just shrugged and took her into the bedroom on the right. He sat her on the edge so they could look at her ankle. It wasn't broken, but it still looked bad. It was purple and swollen. Kit frowned and took off her black converse. Sheik went out of the room mumbling about medical stuff. When he walked back he had a small pouch. He pulled out some medical gauze and wrapped her ankle in it.

"You should be fine by tomorrow afternoon." Sheik said and his eye crinkled as if he were smiling.

"We should get some sleep." Kit said groggily.

"Of course. Good night and pleasant dreams." Sheik helped her to the far side of the bed so she wouldn't hurt her ankle. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 'She's so peaceful while she's… I'm not supposed to think like this. I'm not supposed to feel anything. Just do the job and leave. This is going to get interesting.' Sheik thought as he lay down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I think I'm making the romance a bit to early in this… Well tell me what you think of it please.

~Stephy


	4. Chapter 4

This might be the last update till August 8, because of stupid band camp. Yes, I know I'm a nerd. Oh well, enough of my complaining. Now, on with the story 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Kay woke up in the morning it wasn't exactly what she expected. "What the hell?" She yelled when she saw her legs were tangled with Links. Her yelling scared the poor boy lying next to her. A loud thump was heard as Link hit the ground.

"What was that for?" Link asked sleepily.

"Why are we in the same bed?!" Kay yelled at Link. Poor Link he didn't know Kay was defiantly not a morning person.

"Why's it such a big deal?" Link was confused as to why she was acting this way. They were getting along great yesterday, and it's not like he molested her while she was sleeping.

"It's a big deal because… I'm not sure right now but give me a sec and I'll tell you." Kay said in a know-it-all tone.

"Shut up and let me sleep!" Kit yelled from the other room. She'd been having an awesome dream where she and Kay were in Zelda. She snuggled closer to her oddly hard pillow. 'Does this pillow have abs?' Kit thought groggily. She ran her hand over the 'pillows' abs. 'This isn't right…' Kit opened her eyes and immediately turned bright red. Her head was on Sheiks chest with her hand running up and down his stomach. One of her legs was around his waist and the other between his legs.

"Are you done feeling me up?" Sheik questioned the blushing girl in an amused tone.

"I-I wasn't…" Kit tried to reply.

"Sure. Now hush and let me go back to sleep" Sheik said cutting her off and pulling her closer. Kit just blushed more and buried her head in his chest. Kay then decided it would be the perfect time to burst through the door and yell.

"Why'd you tell him to sleep with me?"

"Because I didn't wanna share a room with you"

"What if I didn't want to sleep with him?"

"You'll get over it." The girls were glaring at each other. Sheik sighed, so much for sleeping in.

"We need to plan out the trip up Death Mountain." Sheik looked like he was pouting. It was hard to tell though for the mask. "Let's get something to eat then we can get supplies ready." Link frowned at his friends' statement. He hated being near Gorons. Ever since he killed the Dodongo they called him brother and tried to hug him to death. It wasn't nearly as bad as being near Ruto though. He shuddered at the thought of seeing her again.

"Earth to Link! Anyone home?" Kay was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my last visit to Death Mountain. He said frowning. The girls looked at each other and laughed remembering the little Link running away in fear. That was one part that always put them in a good mood. "What's so funny? They tried to hug me to death, and they're giant rock people! I do not wanna see them for a while." Kay threw her arm over his shoulder and started making him walk out of the room Sheik and Kit shared. "You have no food in this crap house either!" Link yelled back over his shoulder.

"He's right. I should go get some stuff to keep in the house if we're all going to be staying here for a while. Wanna come with me and pick some things out?"

"Sure. Just let me get changed." Kit said smiling until she remembered she only had what she was wearing. Kay didn't have anything either. "Do you know where Kay and I can get some clothes?" She asked the Sheikah hopefully.

"Could you borrow some of mine until we can get to a shop?"

"I guess. It really doesn't bother me. Where can I get cleaned up?"

"There's a river close to here. Come on and I'll take you there now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What're we gonna do while they're gone?" Kay asked mister hero. That's the nick name she officially gave him while they were sitting in the living room bored out of their minds.

"We could see if Sheik has anymore furniture around here." Link, who just broke the only chair in the house, was sitting on the dusty floor. "Why is this place so boring?!" He yelled into the empty house.

"Because this is Sheiks house, and he is the master of all things that are fun suckers." Link laughed at that.

"Fun sucker? That's a new one."

"I got a million of 'em." Kay picked one of the chair legs off the floor and threw it outside. "Help me clean _your_ mess up." Kay said poking him with another chair leg.

"Oww. Don't abuse the only person who can save Hyrule." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You broke the chair while acting retarded so you have to help clean it up. Sheik's not gonna be happy when I tell him you broke his only chair jumping on it."

"He probably won't care, or he would've had another chair." Kay rolled her eyes and threw the seat of the chair at him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit felt small in the Sheiks' clothing. The only thing she didn't wear was the cowl. His clothes were almost five times bigger than hers. They had picked up food and a few outfits for her and Kay. 'I wonder if those two have tried killing each other yet' She thought while giggling. "Hey Sheik, you know your house is gonna be completely trashed when we get back."

"There's one chair and a table. How bad could they mess it up?"

As soon as they got back they heard a loud crash. Kit and Sheik looked at each other, ran inside. Sheik saw pieces of the chair and Kay was lying on the table with Link on top of her, making out.

"Ahem." Sheik cleared his throat, but they didn't hear him.

"What are you guys doing?" Kit asked the pair. "Can't we leave you guys alone for an hour without you breaking everything in the house?" They were both bright red.

"Sorry…" They both mumbled out at the same time.

"How did this happen? No, never mind. I don't want to know." Sheik sat the food down and handed Kay the bag with her new clothes in it. It consisted of blue, green, and red tunics. "Tomorrow we're heading up to the mountain so get lots of rest tonight. We're leaving as soon as the sun's up."


	5. Chapter 5

I was hoping for more reviews… I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I've been working on this as much as I could over band camp and work. Review please!

Oh and this is an awesome YouTube video you should check out. I listened to this while writing most of the chapter. .com/watch?v=8xL1BMCVF9k&feature=channel

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kay sat on the ground leaning up on Sheiks house. 'What happened between Link and I? It's not like we can be in a relationship. What would happen when Kit and I go home? I don't want to hurt him.' She heard the door open and Kit walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"So, what happened with you and pointy ears?" Kit asked with a smirk.

"Don't call him pointy ears. You look retarded in your tunic." Kay said laughing at her sister in her red tunic.

"Hey this, green, and blue tunics are all they sell, and we'll have to wear it if we want to help with the next temple. Besides, you look equally retarded." Kit said sticking her tongue out at her sister. "Seriously though, what have you got going with Link"

Kay sighed and looked at the ground. "I wish I knew. We can't be together because when we go home we'll never see each other. I really don't want to start something knowing that we can't stay together."

"What if we stay here though? We might not be able to get back."

"I'd stay with him. What about you and the princess?" Kay said trying not to laugh at her sisters' disgusted face.

"Sheik isn't a girl. He has a really nice body. I love his abs." Kit said while remembering how she 'accidently' walked in on him changing.

"Well thank you. You're body isn't so bad either." Sheik flipped off the roof and landed in front of them.

"Show off…" Kay mumbled under her breath. Kit turned red and brought her knees to her face.

"I-I didn't mean that… Wait, why were you listening to our conversation?" Kit glared at the Sheikah. She really wasn't mad at him. She just didn't want him to bug her about calling him hot. "I have to go. Link's gonna show me how to use my awesome new sword so I can help with the temple." She got up and walked in the house looking for Link.

"What just happened?" Sheik said slightly confused. Kay just started laughing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was about mid day when Kit and Link walked up into the woods to train with the sword Sheik had got for her. Kit realized this was going to be a little weird. She hadn't talked to Link much at all. She thought he'd be the coolest guy to hang out with ever, but he was actually nerdish, sweet, and childish. Sheik looked lanky and like he didn't have any muscle. She was wrong there. He picked her up like she was nothing. She was only about one hundred and ten pounds, but that was a lot to her.

"Hey Kit, you ok? I've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well, you ready to get started?"

"As I'll ever be I guess."

After about five to seven hours of training, Kit had come to the conclusion that she was a noob. Her arms, legs, and back were killing her. Link didn't even look tired. 'Stupid pointy ears…'

"Do you need a break?" Link asked the worn out girl.

"I'm okay. I think." Kit said as she flopped down. "Okay, but just for a minute or two."

"You're improving better than I thought you would. You look like you've done this before." Link said completely honest.

"Are you just saying that so I won't say screw it and back to the house and sleep for the next month and a half?" Kit said while looking up at him. "How come you're not even tired?"

"I've been handling a sword since I was ten years old. I'm seventeen now, and I still barely get by in the temples. The last temple boss wasn't as hard, but it'll only get worse from here on. You're doing as well as I did when I first picked up a sword. Don't worry too much though. Sheik and I will protect you and Kay until you can use that sword as good as I can." Link said with a big grin on his face.

"Saving the world is a lot to put on one kids' shoulders. I'll do my best and I hope that I can at least almost live up to my teacher." They both laughed and stood up. "Well, let's go pointy ears." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh. It's on now shorty." Link said smirking. They started training again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'I'm going to kill this girl.' Sheik thought, his eye twitching.

"Do do do another one bites the dust!!" Kay sang loudly and out of tune.

"Don't you know ant other songs?" Sheik said ready to go knock the girl out. This is what he's been listening to for the past six and a half hours.

"Yea I do. Wanna hear it?" She said smiling.

"That would be nice, thank you." Sheik said relieved he didn't have to listen to it anymore.

"Too bad. Do do do another one bites the dust!!" She began singing again.

"How does Link put up with you?! I can't take it anymore!" He got up and walked in to his bedroom and put a pillow over his pointed ears. 'Why did I get stuck with her?' I should've helped Kit with her training and let Link deal with the psycho. I hope he isn't pushing her too hard. She isn't used to handling a sword like he is. I hope they get back soon. I miss Kit and it's only been a few hours.' Sheik stood up happily when he heard knocking at the door. When he opened the door he saw Kit and Link leaning on each other, exhausted. "I told you not to work her to hard." Sheik said glaring at Link. Sheik picked Kit up and carried her to the bedroom they shared. As soon as he laid her down she was asleep. "What did you guys do all day up there?" Sheik questioned.

"We trained and talked. What about you guys?" Link said smiling when he saw Kay walk up to him.

"We sang to each other." Kay started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I've had a long day." Link said hugging Kay.

"Same. Remember, we leave at dawn to Goron Valley." Sheik said looking at them both. "Goodnight." They all said to each other. And then went into their rooms.


End file.
